scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland
Sir Dudley Ding Dong and Ami Onuki Rockz's movie-spoof 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland" Cast: * Alice - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Alice's Sister - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Dinah - Booflee (Aaaahh Real Monsters; OC) * The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Doorknob - Oh (Home) * The Dodo - Little John (Robin Hood) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Dilbert and Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * The Walrus - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * The Carpenter - Woody (Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * Bill the Lizard - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) * The Rose - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * The Caterpillar - Scar (The Lion King 1994) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - The Pink Panther * The Bird in the Tree - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * The Cheshire Cat - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Mad Hatter - Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad) * The March Hare - Poochini (Poochini's Yard) * The Dormouse - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * The Card Painters - Donkey (Shrek), Rajah (Aladdin 1992), and Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) * The Queen of Hearts - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * The King of Hearts - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scenes # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 2 - Frankie is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 4 - Frankie Meets Oh/The Bottle on the Table # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Frankie ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 6 - Frankie Meets Dilbert and Roger Radcliffe ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 7 - The Space Ranger and the Cowboy # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 9 - An Animaniac with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 11 - Frankie Meets Scar ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Frankie # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 13 - Frankie Meets the Cheshire Ape ("'Twas Brilling") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Curious George Arrives Again) # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 17 - Frankie Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Ursula, The Queen of Hearts # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Ape Appears Yet Again # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 20 - Frankie's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 21 - Frankie's Flight/The Finale # Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Frankie waving.png|Frankie Pamplemouse as Alice Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Alice's Sister Booflee.jpeg|Booflee as Dinah Zeke-palmer-foto.jpg|Zeke Palmer as The Mad Hatter Poochini-poochinis-yard-3.42.jpg|Poochini as The March Hare Hampton.png|Hampton as The Dormouse Category:Sir Dudley Ding Dong and Ami Onuki Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs